En silencio
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: ¿Me extrañaron? Aquí está el final del fic!
1. c1

En silencio.

No te merezco, ni imaginas siquiera lo que siento por ti,

Solo me resta amarte en silencio.

En silencio C1 -Esta carta es para ti.

Así terminaba aquel pedazo de papel con tinta que Shaka recibiera esa mañana. Realmente no tenía la más mínima idea de quien pudo haberlo enviado, puesto que pudo sentir toda una marea de sentimientos plasmados en el papel...

¿Quién pudo haber sido? -el joven Virgo trató de deshacerse de la hoja, pero un misterioso impulso lo detuvo.

En esa carta, estaba recibiendo la declaración de una persona que sentía un profundo amor por él¿acaso tendría la ingratitud de tirar esos sentimientos a la basura?

Leyó de nuevo la carta. La ortografía de la persona era perfecta, ni una palabra estaba de más, definitivamente, fue escrita con mucho amor, pero ¿por qué no puso su nombre?

Tengo un amante secreto -se dijo divertido, pero al voltear se halló con los ojos de Milo, quien lo miraba sumamente interesado en el tema.

¿Un amante secreto? Interesante -el joven escorpión se llevó una mano al mentón, mientras que la expresión de Shaka pasaba de la sorpresa a la vergüenza- ¿quién lo diía de tí?

Eso no es de tu incumbencia -difícilmente, Shaka logró esconder la carta de la vista de Milo- lárgate de mi templo y vete a ... conquistar imposibles.

Bueno, no era lo que tenía en mente, pero si tu lo apruebas -el joven salió tarareando una canción- que sufriremos cuando estemos separados, y tu pienses en mis besos, y yo añore tu calor...

Demente -fue todo lo que pudo decir Shaka, y cuando finalmente se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie más ahí, vlvió a sacar la carta, imaginando las posibles personas que pudieron haberla enviado.

Entre ellas, Mu...

o-o-o-

Primer capítulo, de nuevo corto, de una pareja que no acostumbro (por el momento) ¡Suerte y visiten los foros de fwa! ( elforo.de/fwa )


	2. c2

En silencio 

Capítulo Dos -El piquete del Escorpión.

Milo se dirigió rápidamente con Aioria, quien hacía un poco de ejercicio después de haber sufrido de un grave resfriado...

o.o ¿Cómo es posible que yo, Aioria de Leo, casi muriera con un resfriado? -se levanta y divisa a Milo- ¬¬ Y este de seguro viene a poner gorro como siempre.

¡Aioria! -el joven llegó jadeando, puesto que lo había buscado alrededor de las 12 casas- ¿A que no sabes cuál es la nueva?

¿Nueva? -el humor de Aioria mejoró- ¿Por fin corrieron a Afrodita y aceptaron a la chica?

¿De qué hablas? -Aioria se dio cuenta de que habló de más, pero para su suerte, Milo no le prestó atención al comentario- Shaka recibió una carta de amor, y le gustó la idea de tener un amante.

Yo pensé que hablabas de algo más importante -Aioria se dirigió de nuevo al lugar de entrenamiento- además¿a quien le importa que Shaka quiera tener un a...? o.o -ya le cayó el veinte- ¡QUE COSA DIJISTE?

Dada la forma en que la carta está escrita, la persona que la escribió posee una indiscutible ortografía -Milo sonreía divertido al imaginar las posibles parejas para Shaka- y si consideramos esa característica, quedan descartados casi todos los caballeros, excepto...

¿Excepto quién? -Camus, el caballero de Acuario (pasaba por ahí) se detuvo al escuchar las tonterías de Aioria y Milo- ¿Acaso no saben que esa clase de temas son asuntos privados?

¬¬U No es como si fuéramos a burlarnos, solo tenemos curiosidad -Milo se paró frente a Camus- ¿O es que tu sabes algo?

¬¬ -Camus se fue de ahí, todos los demás (llámese aprendices o guardias) se habían quedado helados por la mirada de Camus.

ô-ó bueno, lo que Camus piense de nosotros, realmente no importa -el santuario volvió a la calma- además, como dijiste Milo... ¿Milo?

El joven caballero de Escorpión se fue tras Camus, tenía la certeza de que él sabía algo y nada ni nadie lo haría cambiar de parecer.

Y si realmente no sabía, no lo dejaría fuera de la jugada.

¬¬# ¿Qué quieres? -Camus encaró a Milo- ¿Acaso no sabes que las personas de ves en cuando desean tener un poco de privacidad?

Solo deseo saber si estás relacionado con la carta -Milo se apoyó en una columna- estaba muy bien escrita y tú eres uno de los únicos que se preocupa por detalles como esos.

¬¬ Pues para información que tu cerebro de hormiga pueda canalizar, yo NO la hice -Camus dio vuelta- ahora déjame en paz, no quiero más molestias de las que tu me traes.

Pero si yo no te hago nada malo -Camus le dirige una mirada helada y Milo tembló por unos instantes- ¬¬U Además, eres muy amargado como para escribir cosas así, u-u no sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo contigo.

¡Ah! -Camus se regresa- ¿Ahora eres tú el que pierde su estúpido tiempo conmigo? ¬.¬#

Obvio, mi estimado Camus -el plan de Milo surgía efecto- la carta que recibió Shaka estaba llena de sentimiento, alguien tan frío y misógino como tú nunca podría hacer algo igual o mejor.

¬¬ ¿Frió y misógino? -Camus estaba ardiendo de coraje- ¿Me lo dice el más cínico, sinvergüenza, aventurero, canalla y tarado del Santuario?

¬¬ Si¿algún problema con e...? -Camus estampó su helado puño en el estómago de Milo- ¡puf!

¿Crees conocerme lo suficiente como para decir semejante estupidez! -Camus se apartó- ¡Haré la maldita carta y te mostraré de una ves por todas que yo no soy un maldito misógino!

Milo se quedó en las escaleras apretándose el estómago, Camus ya le había pegado, pero nunca con esas fuerzas.

Sonrió para sus adentros, puesto que ya llevaba uno y faltaban tres.

Si no sale por su cuenta -dijo una ves que pudo incorporarse- lo tendré que sacar yo.

Continuará.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Segundo capítulo, sigo con las cosas chicas, pero todo en aras de triunfo. Espero les guste y no lo olviden -Cuando escriban, pongan su corazón en la mano, así cuando los lean, sabrán que escriben con el alma.


	3. c3

En silencio.

Capítulo tres - Dos y faltan dos...

¿Ahora que quieres Milo? -Saga, quien tratara de cumplir con su labor asignada de vigilar a los nuevos reclutas- Espero que no sea otra de tus estupideces ¬¬#

Saga¿cuando he cometido estupideces? -el mencionado le dirige una mirada asesina y Milo, por propio bienestar, retrocede- ¿sabías que Shaka recibió una carta y que Camus no se va a quedar atrás?

Estúpido -Milo se cubrió temeroso de que Saga lo mandara a otro plano astral, pero para su sorpresa, no hizo nada- Camus tiene una novia, ni de chiste haría algo así.

¿Y si te equivocas? -Saga tomó del cuello a Milo- ¡La está haciendo!

No tengo la más mínima idea de por qué haces algo así -Saga soltó a Milo- Pero te recomiendo que no te metas en esta clase de asuntos.

¿Y tu no harás nada? -Milo seguía echando leña al fuego- Es decir ¬¬ si Camus que tiene novia lo está haciendo...

Creo haber sido muy claro Milo -el joven retrocedió de nuevo- así que lárgate o te mandaré con Von Dame.

El jovencillo echó a correr como alma que se lleva el diablo, uno de los aprendices se acerca a Saga...

¿Qué sucede maestro? -le preguntó lleno de preocupación.

Tráeme una hoja y algo con qué escribir ¬¬ -el jovencillo se consternó- ¬¬# no tengo todo tu tiempo.

Mientras, en la casa de Acuario...

¬¬# Última vez que le hago caso a Milo -decía el apuesto caballero mientras se tiraba de los cabellos a causa de una crisis de inspiración.

Sentado en su cama, pensó de nuevo en el joven de rubios cabellos y oscuro mirar azul, pero por más que lo intentaba, no lograba obtener la inspiración como para escribirle una carta de amor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tercer y cortísimo capítulo¿verdad? No es nada personal, pero en estos días no tengo ganas de ir por cosas grandes, así que espero que este fic les guste y el cuarto capítulo si estará un poquito extendido (a comparación de los demás, por supuesto XD ) mucha suerte y recuerden que cuando escriben con el corazón en la mano, todos leen un cachito de sus almas. Suerte.


	4. c4

En silencio.

Afrodita le daba los ùltimos detalles a la chica que a partir del tèrmino del verano ocuparìa la casa de Piscis como caballero dorado...

-Y este compartimiento que ves por aquì -abriò una pared falsa- es para guardar cosas que ni de chiste puedas tener, esta vacìo por que ya las saquè, pero...

En ese momento, tanto la voz y la presencia de Milo se hicieron notar, sin dar tiempo a explicaciones, tomò a la chica del brazo y la introdujo al compartimiento, tratàndo asì de mantenerla a salvo del caballero de Escorpiòn.

-Afro, que bueno que te hallo -Milo terminò de jadear, y se incorporò con una de sus clàsicas sonrisas- dime¿de casualidad no escribiste tu una carta a Shaka?

-Milìn -el chico se molestò por la mota- si quisiera hablar con Shaka a travès de una carta, serìa algo asì como una invitaciòn a una fiesta o algo, y les enviarìa a los demàs.

-Eso es cierto -Milo se apoyò en el compartimiento secreto tapando toda entrada de aire- ademàs, Shaka no representa nada para ti¿verdad?

-¿Por què habrìa de interesarme? -el suizo estaba màs preocupado por su sucesora que por las tonterìas que le dijera Milo- ¿a ti te interesa?

Milo riò por lo bajo, cabeceò de forma provocativa y finalmente soltò...

-Por que tu eres un poeta al lado de los fracasados que le hemos enviado cartas.

En ese instante, todo quedò en blanco para el suizo¿los fracasados¿acaso los demàs le habìan rendido homenaje escrito a Shaka en lugar que a èl¿desde cuando Shaka era mejor que èl?

-Milo, si no te largas de mi casa en este segundo... -el joven desapareciò al instante dejando al bello caballero con unos cuantos gritos en la garganta- ¿donde està mi pluma! -abriò el compartimiento y antes de que la chica saliera y pudiera respirar para sobrevivir, Afrodita sacò papel y pluma y la encerrò de nuevo.

Y con Camus...

-¿por què me da la sensaciòn de que todo esto es obra y maldad de Milo?

¿Lo descubrirà¡Descùbranlo en el pròximo capìtulo! 


	5. Chapter 5

En silencio (capítulo final) 

Todo iba saliendo a la perfección, muy, muy pronto todas las víctimas estarían escribiendo algo a Shaka.

Pero Milo no contó con la presencia de cierta personita muy particular...

-¡Milo!

Camus ya había comprendido la jugarreta, y no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados...

-No sé por qué haces esto, pero vas a terminar muy muy mal.

-¿Y quién lo dice, eh?

Y antes de que Milo continuara con su mota, Camus le atacó con el Polvo de diamantes y comenzó a perseguirlo por todo el Santuario...

-Calmate Camus, te vasa arrugar!

-¡Cierra la boca, perro del mal! -(¡ese es Camus!)

Y con Shaka (que ya lo dejamos muy abandonado)...

-¿Me pregunto si...?

Adivinaron, aún está leyendo la carta misteriosa, y en ese momento, Mu de Aries llegó, ytratando de no importunarlo, dejó un pequeño paquete en el taburete de Shaka...

-Hola Mu -le dijo sin voltear- ¿que haces a estas horas?

El sorprendido no evitó sonrojarse, puesto que no quería llamar la atención de este...

-Nada en especial. Te llegó algo y, bueno, te lo quise traer personalmente.

Shaka soltó un momento la carta, y volteando lentamente, cruzó el mirar de sus ojos con los de Mu.

Ese momento, ese increíble momento que, aunque dos segundos duró, para ellos fue una eternidad, encerró los más puros y profundos sentimientos que dos seres pueden despertar...

-¡Regresa acá maldito!

Claro que, duró poco por la intromisión de estos chicos...

-Shaka, Camus me quiere matar, detenlo con tu presencia superpoderosa.

-Milo, no tienes 3 años, madura POR DIOS!

Y haciéndose a un lado,Shaka esquivó la tacleada que Camus hizo en contra deMilo,logrando sacarlo así de la casa...

-Estos no tienen remedio, de no ser por que Camus tiene novia creería que terminarían casándose.

-¿Entonces es cierto? -preguntó asombrado Mu, que no estaba enterado de ese asunto- no sabía.

-Bueno -Shaka esconde la carta- estoy harto de ver a todo el mundo corriendo¿quieres salir un poco? No creo que noten nuestra ausencia.

El caballero de Aries se sonrojó un poco, y con un leve asentimiento, acompañó al cabllero que noche a noche ocupaba su pensamiento, a ese ser tan divino y tan humano, que el solo escuchar su respirar lo mandaba a otros planos.

Aquel a quien amaba en silencio y jamás podría decirlo.

-¡Cuidado!

Aldebarán salió corriendo y alcanzó a arrojar al suelo a los chicos, pues de no haberlo hecho hubieran sufrido la ira de Camus y su Ejecución Aurora...

-¡Camus¡Pero que rayos te sucede?

El mencionado se preocupaba más por callar por siempre a Milo a los gritos que dieran todos los afectados.

-Lamento haber reaccionado así -se disculpó el caballero de Tauro- pero las cosas pueden empeorar -levantó una especie de saco y rápidamente sacó unas cuantas cartas- por cierto Shaka, tienes muchos admiradores.

Ràpidamente las cartas fueron identificadas, una de Saga, una de Afrodita y una de ¿Camus?

-O.O¿Camus? -dijeron Shaka y Mu al unísono.

-Pues viendo que se animaban, también se me antojó hacerte una, pero ¿qué te puedo decir? Eres un gran amigo, Shaka, tu también Mu, vayan con cuidado.

Al retirarse, Shaka observó con atención los sobres.

Sabía que no fueron escritos con intenciones afectivas, pues predominaban los sentimientos negativos impregnados en el papel, excepto en la carta de Camus, pero dichos sentimientos no eran pensados en él...

-¿Shaka?

Y optó por deshacerse de ellas, no por que no le interesara, sino por que ahora caminaba al lado de aquel que más le importaba, aunque no lo supiera.

-Vámonos, o nos meteremos en problemas.

Una dulce sonrisa. El cielo cabía en esa sonrisa, pensó así Mu, y se dispuso a disfrutar de un agradable paseo con la persona a la que más amaba.

FIN

¿Y la aprendiz de Afrodita?

XD se me había olvidado.

Esa noche, Afrodita fue en búsqueda de las cosas que le faltaban...

-¿A donde se habrá ido mi aprendiz?

Y cuando abrió la puerta del compartimiento secreto, la chica cayó semiafixiada a causa de la falta de aire del lugar.

-O-O. Oh cielos.

Ahora sí, fin.

Dedicado a Valsed, a un par de amigas de la Normal y a las Fans de la pareja MuXShaka.


End file.
